


Headaches

by thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Keith has very extreme headaches, Nausea, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Vomiting, just a little floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey/pseuds/thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey
Summary: Headaches on their own are pretty bad.They get infinitely worse when you add in the nausea.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Headaches

Keith’s body is as extreme as his personality. Whenever he got a fever, it was never 99 or 100 degrees. No. Either he was perfectly healthy, or he was running a 104-110-degree fever. He never got normal colds. Either he was fine, or he was so stuffed up and coughing so hard he could barely breathe. If his muscles cramped, it was never a tiny cramp. If his muscles cramped, it was so bad he couldn’t move, and he couldn’t see straight from the pain.

So, naturally, when he got a headache, it was a fully-blown migraine. Complete with headache-induced nausea.

Keith lay on his bed in the dark, hoping that he could just fall asleep and wake up with the headache and the nausea gone. His head felt like someone had _hit him in the head as hard as they could with a stick_ (which he unfortunately _had_ felt before) and then crawled inside his brain and started trying to fix the damage by hitting various parts of his head with a hammer (which he had _not_ felt before).

Keith’s head throbbed, and he shuffled to the bathroom connected to his room, gulping water from the faucet. _Ugh_. Maybe he should shuffle down to the infirmary and try to find some pain meds. He’d gone up to bed a while ago, and everyone would be asleep right now, he thought, so no one would hear him—

Keith’s stomach heaved, and he retched. Nothing happened, but he lifted the lid on the toilet, just in case. Then his stomach heaved again, and he threw up his dinner into the toilet, retching, involuntary tears coming to his eyes as he retched again, his hands gripping the side of the toilet seat to keep himself upright. He coughed, trying to dislodge anything left in his throat. His stomach settled back down, and he flushed the toilet, a sour taste in his mouth.

 _Ugh—ugh—ugh_ —

Keith shuddered and rinsed his mouth out with water, brushing his teeth. He had to admit, he _was_ feeling a lot better, now. His head still hurt. But at least he didn't feel nauseas. He put the back of his hand to his forehead. It was cool. Okay. No fever. That was good.

Keith shuffled back to his bed, curling up under the blankets. Sleep would be good.

The door hissed open, and Shiro’s head poked in. “Keith?”

Keith lifted his head slightly. “What are you still doing up?” he murmured, “Shouldn’t everyone be in bed?”

Shiro crossed the room. “Bud, it’s only nine-o-clock. Hunk is the only one in bed, besides you.”

Keith curled up tighter. “O-oh.” Quiznek. He’d thought it was later, he’d really _hoped_ it was later.

“Are you okay?”

Keith winced as a spike of pain spread through his head, leaving behind a dull throb. “Mngh. Just a headache.”

“Do you need something? For the pain?”

Yeah. Painkillers would be nice. But there’s _no way_ that Keith’s going to admit that it’s that bad to Shiro. If Shiro thought it was too bad, he’d call off training tomorrow, and then Allura would do that irritated sigh thing, and Keith would know it was all his fault.

“I’m going to go get you some Ibuprofen. Or whatever the Altean equivalent is. Okay?”

Relief swept over Keith. Shiro had suggested it. It was _Shiro’s_ idea. _Keith_ hadn’t told him how much it hurt. “Okay.”

Shiro left, and Keith sighed. He shifted, trying to find a comfortable position, but no matter how he laid his head on the pillow, it ached. He sat up. There. That was better. His head didn’t hurt so bad if he held it up.

But when he sat up, he got kind of dizzy, and his stomach started to churn again. Keith laid back down.

Another spike of pain drove through his head, and he yelped, sitting up again. The pain abated, and Keith started to pace.

And then rushed back to the bathroom for another round of vomiting.

“Ah—ah—ah—” Keith’s vision was blurred from his watering eyes, so he heard rather than saw Shiro come in.

“Keith?”

“Ngh—sorry.” Keith retched again.

Shiro crossed the room and stood next to him, holding his hair back out of his face. That was nice. Keith needed both hands to prop himself up.

Keith coughed a couple of times, then rinsed his mouth out again, Shiro hovering next to him.

“Keith, are you alright? Are you sick?”

“No—no fever. Just… head hurts. And…” He gulped, the acid taste still in his mouth. “Yeah.”

Shiro handed him a pill. “Here. Take this. Coran said it would help with headaches. He gave some to Pidge, too, for cramps. She says it works miracles.”

“K-kay.” Keith swallowed the pill, gulping water down with it. It’s not like Ibuprofen on Earth. It works much, _much_ faster. Keith can already feel the headache dissipating, disappearing like a bad dream. He still doesn’t feel great—his stomach is empty, now, and that makes him light-headed and dizzy. But at least the incessant pounding of his head has stopped.

“Are you going to be okay, tomorrow?”

“’s just a headache,” Keith muttered, shrinking away from Shiro, “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. If you’re not… Keith, I want you to tell me, okay?”

“Okay.” The headache was just for tonight, Keith could tell. The worst had passed: he would be fine tomorrow. Keith yawned. The headache plus the nausea had drained him. “’m gonna go to bed now.”

Shiro watched him like a hawk as he shuffled to bed, curling under the blankets. Once he was sure that Keith was going to be okay, Shiro walked to the door, pausing on the way out. “Goodnight, Keith.”

“Night, Shiro,” Keith whispered back.

Shiro smiled, and walked down the hallway. The door hissed shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little floofy thing that I got distracted by because I had a bad headache. ❤️


End file.
